Born in Dust
by Flux Casey
Summary: Harry Potter is a normal young wizard. He just needs a little more iron in his diet. And haemoglobin. Everything is fine.
1. Chapter 1

" _Jaaaaames..._ "

It was calling him again.

" _Jaaaaames..._ Darling, where _are_ you?"

He knew. He knew he should ignore it. Almost every part of him was screaming that he should pretend he didn't hear it. Or should silence it. Or _end it_. The monster that wore his love's face. But never indulge it.

"Don't you _love_ me anymore?"

But then there was that other part of him. The part that lost the love of his life to a monster in a moment of inattention. That hated himself for failing her. That just wanted to hear her voice again, see the glitter of her eyes again.

It was this weakness that the creature _loved_ to prey upon.

Seemingly without intention, James found himself descending the stairs of his home to the basement towards a cage of solid steel bars he had transfigured himself, as sturdy as he could make it. And inside was a beautiful woman. A curtain of red hair hanging over her shoulders, glittering green eyes that caused James' heart to twist and bile to rise in his throat in equal measure. She was bound securely. A frame – also transfigured – held each of her limbs in place, denying her any leverage to try to break free.

She was also pregnant. 24 weeks in.

"Hello, honey! I missed you!" it spoke with joy. _Real_ joy.

He almost answered. 'Hello.' 'I'm sorry.' 'I missed you too.' He swallowed them all and responded only with a jerking nod.

It pouted at him. "The silent treatment? _Really_ , James. What on Earth did I do to deserve that?"

"You murdered my wife," James answered, trying to stay detached. Failing.

It adopted a confused expression. "Oh, honey, you're confused! I _am_ your wife. Remember? After all, this," she nodded indicating her pregnant belly, "didn't happen on its own."

"You're not her. You're just the thing wearing her face."

"That hurts! That was hurtful, James!" it said, voice quivering. "You can't treat your wife this way! Locking her up in your basement all alone!"

"I can't let you out, Li-" _NOT HER!_ "... I can't let you out."

Flickers of a victorious expression passed across its face at his slip. "Oh, but it's so boring down here! Nothing to do..." Its face shifted. Brow lowering, becoming more pronounced, forcing the now putrescent yellow eyes into a half-squint. "Nothing to eat..." As it spoke it revealed its maw of jagged fangs, revealing its true nature like nothing else could.

James' jaw tightened. He turned away from... _it_ , opening a nearby fridge and removing a beaker of thick, dark-red liquid.

His blood. It refused to eat animal blood and James refused to take anyone else's for... whatever this was. He had a stockpile of blood-replenishing potions so it was no great sacrifice. At least, not in the act.

Levitating it through the bars and pouring it down her throat, the noises she made as she devoured his lifeblood...

The baby was healthy. Despite everything that had happened over the past two weeks, his little boy was still alive in there. _Truly_ alive. Despite his mother dying, despite the monster invading her body, despite being only nourished by blood, he was _alive_.

'Three more months,' James told himself. He could handle that much.

-(-)-

James was awakened by its voice again. It was a common occurrence. It didn't need sleep so every few hours it would start calling for him, to torment him further. However, this time was different.

This time, it did not lovingly call his name to tempt him. Instead, it awoke him with wails of agony.

His rational mind didn't have chance to protest. The sound of his wife suffering overrode any other thoughts than 'help her'. He practically flew down the stairs, ripped the bars aside with a wave of his wand and put his hand to her cheek, whispering soothingly. "It's alright Lily. Everything will be alright. What's wrong?"

"It's... It wants out! It's coming!" she cried before screaming in pain once again, her true face showing on instinct before it retreated again as she gasped for air she didn't need..

A flurry of a dozen different emotions passed through him on understanding what she meant. The baby was coming. He was going to be a father. He was going to find out if the baby was a monster too. He would have no more excuses to keep the monster around. He had no idea – after months of research it was clear _no one_ had any idea – how to deliver a baby from such a creature.

The reaction brought on by every one of those conclusions was "Oh no."

"James please, I'm sorry I kept teasing you I'm sorry I hurt you just please get it out of me _PLEASE_!" it... _she_ begged him as a new wave of pain took her.

He had researched how labour was supposed to go. He couldn't have anyone else take part in this after all. But something was wrong, the contractions too short. Five to ten seconds and happening every thirty seconds or so. That was not what was supposed to happen. He didn't know what to do. More frequent contractions was supposed to mean the baby was almost out but she had only...

"How long ago did it start?" he asked.

"I don't know, you didn't put a clock in here! Not long!"

"Okay! … Okay..." he mumbled, before coming to a conclusion. With careful movements of his wand, he transfigured her bindings to form a table and (still secure) stirrups. "Now, Lily... I'm going to need you to start pushing."

With a low groan she started to do just that. And continued. And continued. "Nothing's happening!"

"Just keep going, you're doing fine!" The books told him to say that.

"No, it's wrong! There's nothing there!" she wailed.

"What?" James whispered.

"James... It hurts so much... But nothing's happening! I can't get him out! It's not working!"

'Of course not,' the cold, analytical part of James' mind told him. 'Did you really think a dead thing like this could give birth?'

For a moment, James allowed himself to wallow in true despair. As the sounds of his wife's voice washed over him as she screamed in agony, he finally understood on a primal level what had happened. That his wife was gone. The thing before him was a corpse.

A corpse with his son trapped inside.

For one last time, James allowed himself to believe the lie. "Lily," he told her putting his hand to her cheek, "everything is going to be fine."

The lie didn't even offer the bitter, hollow comfort it used to. Just an empty feeling that gnawed at his soul.

"James..." it moaned weakly.

"I love you Lily," he said, his eyes closed. Opening them, he raised his wand. "Stupefy."

The body of his wife lay limp on the table but it would not remain so for long. Did he do it to be merciful? So it wouldn't see its end? Or was it just so he wouldn't have to look into his wife's stolen eyes as the last traces of her faded from his life forever. In the end, it wouldn't matter.

As he drove a wooden stake down into her chest, she let out a gasp of air before crumbling to dust on the table.

And left there, at the end of the table, struggling for air and covered in the remains of his mother, lay his little baby boy. A miracle borne of tragedy. Such a frail little thing. Pale, small barely able to get air into his lungs for crying.

But _alive_.

"Hello, Harry," James said with a tearful smile as he picked up his newborn son. "That's what your Mum wanted your name to be. Our baby boy, Harry James Potter."

And so, on the fateful day of July 8, under the most tragic of circumstances, little Harry James Potter was brought into the world.

-(-)-

"Good morning, son," James said with a smile as he watched his son come down the stairs and sit at the kitchen table.

"Good morning, Dad," Harry responded, mechanically eating his breakfast of cereal. Stoic. Emotionless.

 _Dead_.

James ruthlessly crushed that last thought before it could take root as he had many times over the past eight years. His boy was a bit unusual, a bit quiet, but he was still James' little boy, Lily's final gift to him. He would love him no matter what.

James hadn't kept in contact with events in magical Britain. The last time he had really spoken to the Marauders, the Order, anyone he knew from that life was when Sirius showed up to tell him the good news that the war was over. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named died mysteriously while attacking Longbottom Manor. Alice, Frank and Augusta were all killed with little Neville Longbottom as the only survivor.

Sirius' joy was infectious and James had found himself smiling unreservedly for the first time in a long time that day.

Then Sirius had said James and Harry could stop hiding. That they could come back to the magical world where they belonged.

James couldn't tell his oldest friend the truth. The real reasons James had hidden his small family away in the muggle world. Even if everything was fine – which it was! – even then, the magical world wouldn't accept them. He couldn't subject his little boy to the treatment he'd get from magicals.

Sirius had asked if Harry would be going to Hogwarts at least.

James knew the answer. Harry couldn't go if he wanted to. One needed magic to go to a magical school, after all. So he said no. But wouldn't admit why.

It sparked the argument to end all arguments between the two old friends. Some things were said that couldn't be unsaid. And in the end, Sirius, Padfoot, had left the Potter home in anger and despair.

But it was fine. It was for the best. Harry and James Potter would be fine as long as they had each other.

"When you're finished, I'll walk you to school, okay?"

"Okay, Dad."

Everything was fine.

-(-)-

Everything was _not_ fine.

The moment he had gotten off the phone with the school James had ran for his wand, taken it up for the first time in years and apparated straight to the school. Throwing open the doors and searching desperately for the school nurse's office. Ignoring the call of one of the teachers he spotted a sign for the room he was looking for and rushed in. "Harry!" he called out as he saw his son sitting up in one of the beds and...

… Smiling at him?

"Mr. Potter?" James' mouth tried to form words to respond to the nurse but his lips just opened and closed a few times, utterly lost. _This is the first time I've seen him smile._

"Mr. Potter, are you alright?" the nurse tried again, snapping the parent out of his daze to focus on her.

"Ah, yes! Sorry, what- what happened?"

The nurse's eyes rolled. "Boys being boys, I'm afraid. A few of them took issue with your son's attitude and ganged up on him. Gave as good as he got as far as I can tell. Laid a few of them right out and..." she paused and continued in a stage-whisper, "He _bit_ the last one. You might want to discourage that part in future."

James blood turned to ice in his veins. _No. It couldn't be._ Looking back to his son he saw a new detail he hadn't taken note of before. The sharpness of that smile.

"Right," he said tightly. "Right. May I have a moment with my son, please."

"Of course. I'll just let the faculty know Harry is excused for the day and you can take him home, okay?" she said with the practiced cheer of someone who works with children, stepping out into the hall and closing the door behind her.

As soon as the nurse started walking down the hall a barely noticeable shimmer in the corner faded and revealed the presence of a Ministry Obliviator.

James startled. "Merlin's bloody bollocks, you scared me!"

"Sorry about that, sir," the obliviator said, not especially meaning it. "Just following up to make sure the story lines up for everyone."

"Story?" James asked, confused.

The obliviator was equally confused. "For the accidental magic?"

"Acci- What? What are you-"

"Oh, bollocks, I didn't cock this up, did I? File said you was James Potter. Former auror, Head of House Potter?"

"Yeah, that's me."

"Oh, thank Merlin. I thought I just broke the statute myself with you being another muggle James Potter. Obliviator breaking the statute, that'd be ironic, eh?" the man laughed with relief that he didn't do something that might actually get him sacked. "So yeah. Bit of accidental magic, nothing to worry about. As the lady said, your boy got into a scuffle with some other boys, lashed out in panic – figure that's where the whole "biting" bit happened – and then knocked 'em all out with a wave of force or something. Cratered a bit of the playground a little but I fixed that up too. All tidied up though. Just stick with the story the lady gave you, you know the drill."

"Yeah, yes of course. Thank you," James said distantly.

"No prob. I'll be off then, bye bye, little 'un!" the obliviator said, waving at Harry.

"Bye bye, Invisible Man!" Harry waved back cheerfully.

-(-)-

It had lasted for two weeks. For two whole weeks Harry Potter was just like any other little boy. Even finally made some friends at school, watched telly, complained about doing homework.

It was _amazing_. For the first time in his life, James felt a real connection with his son.

And then... It had ended.

It wasn't sudden. One day Harry was a little less energetic. Then he was quiet. And then... Then he was back to his old self.

A shell of a person.

So... James did what seemed at the time to be the right thing to do. Would it turn out to be a mistake? He decided that anything he did for his little boy could never be a mistake.

And so, James Potter once again brought out the blood-replenishing potions, covertly opened a vein into a mug, and asked his son to try it.

"This is tasty!" Harry said happily, smiling again, teeth stained with red.

…

 _Everything is fine._

-(-)-

A/N: So... Usually I try to do comedy and end up with something super dark. So. What happens if dark is my intention from the offing? Hmmmm, we'll have to see, won't we.

This might end up a villain protagonist. It might not. Who knows. I write based on who the character is and this could go... Many different places depending.

So! As you may have figured out. Buffyverse crossover. Lily was turned while pregnant into a vampire of that particular type and a bit of magic bollocks kept baby Harry alive to at least be born, if a little premature. But he didn't make it out entirely human. We'll see how that goes.

If you would like to support me directly, there is now a way you can do so through popular donation platform that I'm not allowed to say the name of on this site. You know the one. Please consider helping out. As long as I'm receiving even a single dollar from someone who thinks my writing is worthwhile, I guarantee at least a chapter of something a week.

Thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

Number 12, Grimmauld Place.

It had been a long time since he'd last visited this house. Neither he nor Sirius had wanted to be there if they could avoid it. The Black family were a dark family and much as the notion was ridiculous, it almost felt like that aura of sneering disdain dark families tended towards had permeated the house itself. It was no surprise Sirius had fled such a place at his first opportunity and neither of them had been there since.

At least, so James had thought. He had known Sirius had moved to Ipswich after the war. But in keeping himself away from the affairs of the magical, he hadn't known that Walburga Black had died a few years ago. And due to not being properly disinherited, Sirius had found himself coming into ownership of the house he fled from earlier in life.

If the frontage was anything to go by, Sirius had worked hard to brighten the place up a bit. Replaced the ebony door with an oak one with frosted glass windows. And... Were those purple curtains on the top floor? That was... _Childish_. The top floor had the children's bedrooms.

 _Oh, no._

Still, he couldn't stop now. He needed help and even after everything Sirius was the only one he trusted to give it. No matter how much he had to beg for forgiveness.

The doorbell had been changed also, it seemed. No bloody awful bell, just a quick descending arpeggio of notes that hung in the air.

James saw a shadow behind the glass of the door. It seemed to hold there for a moment and James realised the glass was likely charmed to be clear only one way.

That meant if he opened it anyway, well that was a good sign, wasn't it?

Sure enough, the thunk of a deadbolt being undone preceded the clicks of a lock and door handle. And then the door was open. And two estranged friends, brothers, were seeing each other again for the first time in most of a decade.

Sirius sighed. "Bloody Thursdays. I swear, I'm never ready for them."

"Fridays usually make up for it though?" James tried to keep the mood light, before adding, "You tidied up the beard."

"What do you want, James." Sirius asked, tone flat, the attempt at levity seemingly stillborn.

James swallowed, heavily. "I'm sorry," he said before hurrying to continue before he could be interrupted. "I know that doesn't make up for it and I understand if there's nothing I can do to fix it but I'd like to try. And, and I'd like to explain, if you'll let me. But more than anything else, Sirius, I need your help."

Sirius pressed his fingers together over the bridge of his nose, sighing heavily through it. "Right, wait here," he said, shutting the door and leaving James there for a minute before he returned with a coat and shouldered James aside. "Cauldron," was all he said before apparating away.

With a bit more caution from lack of practice, James followed.

-(-)-

"Well?" Sirius prompted, sipping on his butterbeer and lounging in the booth they'd taken ownership of. "We've got the space to ourselves and all the privacy charms I know going at once. So?"

James tested each of the privacy charms, then when he ran through them all he started double-checking them. Before he could get to triple-checking Sirius dragged the bespectacled man back into his seat and said more firmly, "Talk."

"Right, sorry, sorry. It's just _none_ of this can get out. Not a word!"

"If you ask me to swear an oath or something, I'm leaving."

"No, I trust you! More than anyone! It's... When I left... I... The reason I left... I lied. Sort of."

"You mean you only partially lied or you lied and you don't want to admit it?" Sirius pressed.

"I partially lied."

"You said Lily had been cursed. Some African thing and you were taking her to a specialist."

"She had been bitten by a vampire."

"... So?"

"No. Sirius. She was bitten by a _vampire_ ," James repeated with added emphasis.

"... Oh."

Vampires. One word given to two different types of creature. The first, the monster in human skin. A demonic infection spread through the blood, burning away life to fuel the growth of a newborn monster. For as long as history both written and unwritten has existed, they have been lurking in the darkness to prey upon humanity.

The second... Well, the second started cropping up some time in the 14th century. The best anyone could tell, some witch or wizard who had a fascination with vampires drew up a ritual that would give them... _similar_ abilities to a vampire. Part of their humanity went into the ritual and they lost the ability to reproduce but they got what they wanted. Despite repeated attempts to stamp it out, the ritual persisted. Taken up by vampire fetishists, and in more modern times those who had a taste for goth culture or tawdry romance novels.

For the most part, the magical world only dealt with "vampires", the genuine article a bit averse to preying on a culture with ready access to fire. So Sirius' confusion was understandable.

But with that cleared up, a lot of things fell into place.

"She turned, didn't she."

In response, James Potter downed his firewhiskey in one go before giving the whole story. The taunts, the feedings and finally, the birth. His joy that at least Lily would live on in their son, but seemingly at the cost of his son's magic.

"And so I knew what I needed to do," James explained. "I knew what his life would be like if I tried to bring him into our side of Britain. But if I cut ties completely, we could live safe, comfortable lives away from all that. Harry's happiness was more important than anything else."

"And then I showed up trying to drag you back." Sirius took a sip of his firewhiskey, having switched to something stronger as James' story went on. "But why didn't you _tell me?"_

"I was scared," James admitted. "All I could think about when you were acting so excited about me coming back was that you were going to ruin everything. So... I said whatever I could to hurt you so you'd leave. I'm not sure it makes it any better but I never meant what I said about you and Remus. I was so focused on protecting Harry that nothing else mattered."

Sirius ran his fingers through his hair before taking another drink, slamming it down afterwards. "I can't unpack that right now. So, baby Harry's a squib. Okay. So what do you need help with?"

"He's not a squib."

Sirius practically slammed his head on the table in frustration at the twists and turns this story was taking. Still he raised a hand and twirled it in a gesture to continue.

"He got in a scuffle with some other boys at school. In the middle of it, he... bit one of them."

"Oh, buggering hell, James!"

"Everything was fine afterwards!" James insisted. "The other boy was fine! But... Harry was a normal boy afterwards after so long of being like a doll! And he did magic! It's a gift from magic after all that shit the world has given us, we can finally have some happiness!"

"Has he drank since?"

James stayed silent.

"James!"

"He was going back to his old self! I had to try!"

"You had to-!" Sirius started to yell back, before gripping the table with all his strength, fingernails digging into the wood. "For buggering hell's sake, Prongs! We're _both_ out of our depth here! Look, I'll make some floo calls, see if I can find-"

" _You can't tell-!_ "

" _Find_ someone who knows more than we do and be _discreet_ ," Sirius finished, ignoring the interruption. "You can't just hope everything goes okay with something like this, Prongs. We need to know what's happening and what _might_ happen, for Harry's sake."

"I..." James started, wanting to keep arguing but knowing deep down his old friend was right. "I just want him to be okay, Padfoot."

-(-)-

On getting home, a little tipsy, James was soon greeted by a fellow from the ministry there to install a floo connection in his fireplace. As a favour for Chief Auror Black, apparently. A few days of back-and-forth messages with Sirius went by, and an uncomfortable conversation with Harry about what was going on.

"We just need to make sure everything is alright with you," James told his son.

"Why wouldn't it be?" Harry asked, confused.

"There was... Some things happened when your mum was pregnant with you and we're just making sure nothing bad came of it."

Harry looked at a photo on the mantelpiece, James and Lily not long after graduating Hogwarts, James arms wrapped around his then fiancé. "You don't talk about Mum a lot."

"I don't?" James asked, getting a shaken head in response from his son. "Uhh, okay, I'll have to tell you some stories. She was an amazing woman."

It was a promise he wouldn't keep.

And then, a full week after James had stood on Sirius' doorstep hat in hand, there was another floo call, Sirius asking to come through with a guest.

As Sirius emerged out of the green flames, he marched up to James, put his hands on his friend's shoulders and asked, "Do you trust me?"

Behind Sirius, another man emerged from the flames. Tall, with dark skin, wearing shaman clothing and holding a crook made of wood, animal fur and bone. "Yes?" James answered, eyes locked on the stranger.

Pulling his hands away, Sirius gestured at the other man and began introductions. "James, this is-"

"You may call me the Shadow Man," the stranger said.

James watched the stranger, this "Shadow Man", before turning back to his friend. "Sirius, why did you bring a witch doctor to my house?"

"Where is the child?" the Shadow Man asked, ignoring the rest of the conversation going on around him.

James drew his wand and pointed it at the stranger. " _Sirius_?"

"James, just... This man is among the highest authority on... _Things_. If anyone can figure out what's going on with Harry, he can."

"And he'll stay quiet?" James pressed.

"He doesn't care about magical society. Or... at least not _our_ magical society. He won't tell anyone because there's no benefit to it for him."

James looked from his friend, then down his wand at the stranger. "You hurt my son, you tell anyone about our secret, I will kill you."

"Where is the child?" the Shadow Man repeated, unaffected.

"... Follow me," James said, moving towards the stairs, the Shadow Man following and Sirius bringing up the rear.

The door to Harry's bedroom was open, the boy lying on his bed doing his reading homework for school the next day. Looking up, he smiled. "Hi Dad!"

"Hey, son. There's someone here to s-" James tried to explain before the Shadow Man shouldered past him and immediately started drawing some sort of symbol on Harry's bedroom floor in what James hoped but doubted was red paint.

"Dad?"

"He's here to make sure you're okay, Harry," James said tightly, resisting the urge to kick the man in the back. "Remember, how we talked about?"

"What's he drawing?"

"I don't know. He's an expert so he knows a lot of things I don't."

"Okay."

Having completed his work on the floor, the completed design resembled some form of ritual circle. The Shadow Man moved to pick up the boy until James stepped between the two.

Both men's patience seemingly at their limits, the Shadow Man spoke slowly and evenly. "Place. The child. In the circle."

"Dad?"

Sighing harshly through his nose, James turned and picked up his son. "It's okay, Harry. Doctors can be rude sometimes," he explained as he carried his son and placed him flat on his back in the circle.

"Step back." The shaman-like man waved an arm gesturing the other two men back before kneeling next to the ritual circle.

What followed was twenty minutes of waiting on tenterhooks watching the strange man practicing some form of magic neither of the Marauders had ever seen before. His voice raising and lowering as he went on, speaking in a language neither understood and were not entirely sure was even a language in the truest sense. But from their perspective... Nothing came of it. No light, no change, Harry even seemed bored lying there after a while.

And then it was done, so it seemed. The Shadow Man stood, passed the two men by, saying only, "We will speak now," and headed back downstairs.

Harry sat up, noticing whatever the circle was made of had gotten on his clothes. Pulling at the shoulder to smell it he made a face, "Ugh, this stuff stinks."

"Why don't you put those in the wash and take a shower, son?" James suggested.

"Kay."

As the adults regrouped in the living room of the house, James gestured to the couch and invited the shaman to sit but received no response. Deciding he didn't mind that bit of rudeness if it meant the Shadow Man would leave sooner, he skipped straight to what he wanted to know. "So? What can you tell me?"

"It has been infused with the essence of a demon. The fledgling ember of a Turok-Han. A vampire as you would call it. It is weak now but Turok-Han grow stronger with age, growing closer to their ideal demonic state as they feed on the blood of the living. So too will the child."

"But he'll be fine, right?" James asked, not caring about any of that. "He's still human."

"It is human enough that the drive for blood does not control it. But it may not stay that way. The hunger is a part of it no matter that it can be ignored. Now that it has fed, it will wish to do so again. Should it stray too far down that path, my associates will put it down."

" _What_?!" Sirius and James said in unison. "You said this didn't matter to you!" Sirius yelled.

"It does not," the Shadow Man agreed. "It is another in a line of experiments we have allowed to live. But if it becomes a monster, it will be hunted as a monster. By us or by any that have a problem with monsters killing and feeding on people. You would have it otherwise?"

" _Get out_ ," James hissed through clenched teeth.

The Shadow Man, still undaunted by the father's anger, waited by the fireplace, unable to travel using it without his chaperone.

Said chaperone was trying to find some words for his friend. "James... I-"

"Sirius just... Please, I need some time," he begged, sinking into a chair.

There was no more room for conversation. Sirius slumped, taking some floo powder and calling out "12 Grimmauld Place", the Shadow Man grabbing onto his sleeve as they moved into the flames.

And there was James Potter. Left with the question of what he would do if his son became a monster. The real possibility that he would one day find out.

-(-)-

A/N: So. There you go. If the first chapter didn't establish hard enough what the premise of this story is? Here it is outlined in text. Harry has a bit of a fledgling vampire in him and so he isn't so much on a slippery slope as a double black diamond slope.

In other words? Yeah he's... He's probably going down that slope. But I've been wrong before! I let characters write my stories and I'm willing to be surprised.

Also yeah. Someone brought up that vampires in Harry Potter are a thing but there isn't much information on them beyond them being "classed" as living dead, they don't like garlic and they don't like sunlight. Doesn't even say whether they're immortal. So I figured with there being multiple factions of vampire wannabes in Buffy, if vampire vampires were a thing in HP there'd be wannabes in the magical world. And so there are and they got _really_ into it.

A-nyway. Next time we'll probably skip ahead quite a bit. Like, say, a couple years and change? And change perspective to a more familiar protagonist.

If you would like to support me directly, there is now a way you can do so through popular donation platform that I'm not allowed to say the name of on this site. You know the one. Please consider helping out. As long as I'm receiving even a single dollar from someone who thinks my writing is worthwhile, I guarantee at least a chapter of something a week.

Thanks for reading.


End file.
